Akakittens
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: I know this is totally cliche but the Akatsuki are turned into kittens and I end up taking care of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Scottie doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday, She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go still she's on her knees and Scottie doesn't know! Oh Scottie doesn't know oh! So don't tell Scottie! Scottie doesn't know! Scottie doesn't know! So don't tell Scottie!_

"Hello." I said picking up my cell phone from where it had fell on the floor while glancing at the glowing numbers on my alarm clock. 4:09 AM. Too early for a phone call, especially from Tara who loved sleeping in more then anything. "Tara, its nine after four in the morning." I said bluntly rolling onto my back and trying not to let my eyes drift closed.

"I know, I need a favor." Tara announced. My eyes widened at that. Tara rarely asked for favors but when she did you could be sure they would be a doozy. "I don't have money for bail." I deadpanned. "I'm not in jail!" She protested harshly to my comment. "Fine, what do you need at this lovely time in the morning." I could practically drown in my own sarcasm.

"Okay, I found a liter of kittens. They're odd but I can stand the thought of giving them to the shelter because they'd be euthenized almost immedeatly. So I was wondering if you could take them." Tara begged. "Why can't you take care of them?" I protested. "You know my landlord doesn't allow pets. And you have that whole house to yourself, plenty of room to raise a liter of kittens." Tara said.

"I'll take care of them if you buy the supplies I need." I bargined. I was going to end up taking care of them one way or another and I'd rather if Tara paid for their stuff instead of me. "Fine." Tara relented. "I need collars, id tags, water dishes, food dishes, litter boxes, food, a cat tree, cat beds, litter, and toys." I said grinning at the thought of Tara's empty wallet.

"Okay, I'll drop the kittens off then bring the supplies later." Tara said and hung up before I could react. I sighed. I wasn't going to get anymore sleep now. I could take a nap later. I slipped into the shower and then got dressed in my lazy day clothes: sweat pants and oversized tee-shirt.

I heard the door open nearly silently. "I'm in the living room." I called out to Tara. The first thing I saw when Tara entered the room was her eye catching hair color. She had dyed her hair purple on a dare when she was sixteen and had grown attatched to the color and kept dying it that color. She was wearing her favorite tee-shirt that said: G_ F_CK Y_ _RS_LF would you like to buy a vowel.

In her arms was a cardboard box about the size of a microwave box. She set it softly at my feet and then smiled at me before turning to leave. "Wait. I need to name them so you can get their name tags made." I told her before turning to the closed box. I openned the flaps and stared down at the odd colored cats. "Tara! I know you like your odd hair color but that's no reason to dye these poor cats." I scolded looking at the two blue kittens, the orange and black kitten and the half black half white kitten.

"I didn't dye them. They came that way." Tara protested against my acusation. I shook my head and let the subject drop. I picked up the smallest one which was a blood red kitten with brown eyes. "Hm. How about Saxan." I said thoughtfully setting him down in my lap. "Wait, I'll get a note pad." Tara said moving to my kitchen where I kept a pile of note pads just in case. "Okay, red one is Saxan. How do you spell that?" Tara asked as she wandered back into the room. "S-A-X-A-N.(Sax-on)" I said reaching for the next kitten. This one was the second smallest, blonde with blue eyes. "How about... Donovan." I finally decided. "How do you spell that?" Tara asked again. "It's D-O-N-O-V-A-N.(Don-oh-van)" I spelled out picking up the light blue only female kitten next. "This one will be Kamiko." I decided. "By the way, it's spelled K-A-M-I-K-O.(Kami-ko)" I told Tara before she could ask.

The orange faced black kitten was next. He squirmed eagerly in my hand. "How about Terrell. T-E-R-R-E-L-L.(Tear-all)" I said setting him with the other named kittens. The orange one with black piercing like marks was next. "Um... How about Paz." I decided. "P-A-Z, right?" Tara asked as she wrote it down. I nodded as I picked up the half black half white kitten. "You will be Zeev." I decided. "Z-E-V?" Tara asked. "No. It's Z-E-E-V." I corrected as I reached for the next kitten which was silver with purple eyes. I had to pull my hand back fast to avoid getting bit. I moved quickly grabbing the violent kitten by the scruff of his neck avoiding his second try at bitting me. "Hadwin. It means war friend. I think it suits him. It's spelled H-A-D-W-I-N." I mused outloud. I set the newly named Hadwin down a good distance away from me so I would notice if he tried to bite me again.

I picked up the black kitten next, I could have swore his black eyes flashed red but I passed it off as my imagination. "You get to be Isaakias. I-S-A-A-K-I-A-S.(Isa-key-us)" I said as I set him down gently. The next kitten I picked up was tan and had black markings that looked like stitches on each of his limbs and his back. "You can be Karlitis. K-A-R-L-I-T-I-S.(Carl-itis)" I said setting him down. The last kitten was the biggest and he was a deeper blue than Kamiko. "Kaidan. K-A-I-D-A-N.(Kae-don)" I spelled out as I set him down.

The kittens sat in a straight row and stared at me.

"What do the names mean?" Tara asked as she sat on the couch beside me. "Saxan means sword, Donovan means strong fighter, Kamiko means paper girl, Terrell means powerful, Paz means peace, Zeev means wolf, Hadwin means war friend, Isaakias means child of laughter, Karlitis means strong and masculine, and Kaidan means spirt of battle." I explained. Several of the kittens looked confused and I could swear Hadwin was laughing at Isaakias.

"How did you come up with those names?" Tara asked. "Well, I'm not just a school teacher." I told her. "Oh, that's right your working on your book. How much farther do you have to finish it?" Tara asked. She was the only person who knew I was working on a book and that I was almost done with it. "Only four more chapters." I said sighing. It was my summer vacation and I was trying to finish my book before the new school year.

"You'll let me read it before you send it out, right?" Tara asked. "Yeah, I'll let you read it before I send it out." I promised. "I'll be back in a couple hours, alright?" Tara asked as she took the list of names and left.

"Okay, guys and girl, I'm going back to sleep because it's only 4:43 and I'm tired. You can join me for a nap or explore but if you go to the bathroom on my floors you'll be in trouble." I told them bluntly as I went back toward my bedroom turning off the lights as I went. There was a pause then the sound of unclipped claws on hard wood floor as the kittens followed me. I got on my bed then sighed as I had to pick the kittens up one by one onto my bed. I settled down pulling the sheet up to my waist and slipped off to sleep. The last thing I felt was ten little bodies pressing up against my sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up weighted down by kittens wasn't one of the most pleasent experiances in my life, but it wasn't the worst either. I nudged Terrell, Donovan, and Kaidan over so I could slip out of bed without squashing them under me. I then made my way to the kitchen to prepare a brunch that would be the envy of all bachlors.

I put my bacon, egg, and cheese hot pocket in the microwave and looked in my fridge and decided on a bottle of orange flavored water. Mornings were not really my thing. Neither was cooking. I could cook omelettes, scrambled eggs, pasta, stew (which basically consisted of throwing in whatever vegtables and meat I thought would go good together and add salt and pepper.), and other simple things that didn't require much talent at all. I picked up my plate and set it on the table looking for something else to go with my hot pocket. I finally decided on a peach and settled down at the table. I ate my brunch quickly, a side affect of only having a half an hour lunch break at school.

I picked through my fridge and decided to give the kittens some of the turkey lunch meat. I didn't like turkey that much anyway and knowing Tara, like I did, she wouldn't be back until around two or three when she remembers she was supposed to get supplies for the kittens. Sometimes I wondered how Tara got her job as a secretary considering she was so disorganized outside of work.

I yawned as I picked my way through my halls until I reached my room again. I looked in and nearly aww-ed at the sight. The ten kittens had moved and were cuddled up in pairs. Kamiko and Paz, Saxan and Donovan, Terrell and Zeev, Hadwin and Karlitis, and Isaakias and Kaidan. They looked adorable. I back tracked to the living room and grabbed my camera. I took several pictures. One of each pair then a picture of all ten together. I put the camera away and nudged Kaidan and Isaakias.

"Can you guys wake the rest?" I asked Isaakias. He stretched his front paws outstretched in front of him and his rump in the air and then nodded at me and went to wake Donovan and Saxan. Kaidan yawned but lumbered over to wake Terrell and Zeev. I nudged Karlitis and Kamiko hoping when they got up they would wake their partner.

Soon all the kittens were up and staring at me. "Here guys and girl." I said setting down the plate of shredded turkey. Terrell, Hadwin, and Donovan jumped at it eagerly and the rest followed after making sure the three didn't drop dead from eating what I offered.

They ate quickly and then I took the dirty plate and put it in the sink. "Come on kittens," I called. They scrambled off my bed and raced through the halls toward me. Terrell slid on the linolium floor of the kitchen and hit the leg of the table hard. "ow." Terrell yowled as he scrambled to his feet. Hadwin gave an almost chuckle sounding meow and followed Terrell more cautiously across the slippery floor.

"Here." I said setting a mixing bowl filled with water on the ground for the kittens to share. Isaakias took a quick drink then wandered off. Saxan, Paz, Zeev, and Karlitis followed his lead. Hadwin, Kamiko, Donovan, and Kaidan took a longer drink before striding away to explore. I looked at the clock. It was 8:38, I had sleep in longer than I wanted too but that's what I get for not turning off my cell before I went to sleep. Of course I also got ten kittens for that too.

I could try to woke on my book, or I could waste time on facebook.

Facebook it is. I went to my study to get my laptop and brought it with me to the living room. I sat on the sea blue lazy boy recliner I had bought two years ago as a Christmas present to myself. It was the most comfortable chair in the house. The couch was a close second though. I openned the browser and clicked on the link to facebook. I had clicked the little check mark that said keep me logged in so I didn't have to type in my username or password.

One of my internet friends immedately messaged me.

**Maddie:What's up, Shay? =D**

**Shay (AKA me): Nothing much, Tara convinced me to take care of ten kittens. **

**Maddie: Harsh, what do they look like?**

**Shay: I took some pictures, give me a minute and I'll upload them.**

I got up and grabbed my camera and the cord that went with it. I plugged it in and took around five minutes to get the damn things uploaded.

**Shay: K, look in my gallery.**

**Maddie: Aw, they're adorable, but why did Tara dye them such odd colors. **

**Shay: Tara swears they came like that. **

**Maddie: No way!**

**Shay: Yeah.**

**Maddie: Their parents must've been a rainbow.**

**Shay: lol. Yeah, or something equally colorful.**

Knocking at the door intrupted my thoughts.

**Shay: Listen, I got to go. Tara's at the door. ttyl.**

**Maddie: Yeah, bye.**

I shut the conversation box and set the lid of the laptop down. "I'm coming!" I yelled putting my laptop up so it wouldn't get damaged. I openned the door and stepped aside letting Tara come in with a handful of plastic bags. She set them down in the kitchen because it was the closest room to the door.

I snooped in one of the bags and found twenty bowls, and a bag of cat food. I put the bowls out along the wall after rinsing them thoughly. I filled every other bowl with food and the rest with water. Tara had left to get more bags, or something. I found collars and tags in the next bag. I put the tags on the collars and set them on the table to be put on the kittens later.

Tara returned with a cat-tree/scratching post and I told her to put it in the livingroom. She sighed as she followed my directions. I found liter boxes and liter in the next bag and put one in each of the bathrooms (two, one upstairs, one downstairs) making sure to fill them with liter. The last bag was all toys, there was stuffed mice, cat fishing poles (sticks with a base that had a string with a tassel or feather at the end), balls with bells in them, and if I wasn't mistaken a ball that had a compartment for catnip which Tara had also bought.

I put the toys in the livingroom and grabbed the collars ready for a tough time. "Here kitties!" I called. Terrell instantly ran into the room sliding on the hardwood this time. I had to put pillows on the wall or he was going to get hurt. "I sorted through the collars and grabbed the one that had Terrell's name on it. "Here Terrell." I called softly. As soon as he got within arms reach I grabbed him slipping the collar over his head before he could put up a fuss. I set him down gently and he shook his head like a dog that got water in it's ear.

Kamiko was the next kitten and she was easy to get the collar on. Donovan, Saxan, Isaakias, Paz, Zeev, and Kaidan seemed resigned and didn't put up much a fight. But Karlitis and Hadwin put up a fight when I tried to put their collars on. Hadwin much more than Karlitis, but I eventually got them on even if I walked away with quite a few scratches and several bites.

I went to the bathroom and scrubbed my hands thoughly. Cat saliva had a lot of bacteria in it, and I didn't want it to get infected. Speaking of which I should have probabily gotten the kittens checked for any diseases and to get their rabies shots. Oh well, I would put that off until tomorrow.

"Bye Shay!" Tara yelled as she left the house. "Bye!" I called back before the door shut. Several seconds later the sound of a car leaving reached my ears.

"Here kitties!" I called wandering into the room they had been in a second ago but no one was there.

"Where'd they go?" I asked outloud.

"Right behind you." A deep scratchy male voice said. I turned and nearly screamed but a hand clapped itself over my mouth. This only scared me more because the hand wasn't attatched to the arm but to threads with were between the hands and arms.

The room span crazily and everything tunneled before I lost consciousness. The last thing I felt was the hand that was holding my mouth move to catch me, then I remembered no more.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I notice when I regained my consciousness was that I was laying on my couch.

"When's that bitch gonna wake up!" A male voice demanded harshly. "Relax Hidan, she will wake up eventually." The first male replied. That's right, I fainted when I saw him. He was all stitched up and his hand was extended by threads. His eyes stood out because he had green irises and red sclera. He reminded me of that anime I watched as a teenager. Naruto. That's it! He looked exactly like Kakuzu. And didn't he call the other male Hidan?

I propped myself up with my elbows and looked around. "Finally!" Hidan yelled. Both males entered the livingroom and I had a hard time not being intimidated. Hidan was about a head taller than me and Kakuzu was even taller than that. I had always been a bit sensitive about the fact I was only five-foot-three-and-a-half. It was very intimidating to have people towering over me. Especially because I was laying down.

I scrambled to my feet, but before I could get more than a foot I was knocked down and pinned to the ground by Hidan.

"Oof." I exhaled sharply as all the air was knocked out of me. "Let me go. Let me go!" I squirmed trying to get Hidan off of my back but it was useless. He was practically all muscle. Well developed muscle, I blushed as I noticed this. I rarely blushed but then again I rarely have extreamely well muscled men sit on my back either.

"Let me go. What do you want?" I demanded pushing my arms underneath me to get some leverage to try to dislodge Hidan again.

"Enough!" Kakuzu yelled startling me, I froze like a deer in the headlights. I was suddenly reminded quite harshly that this men were criminals in the anime. They were S-rank criminals, people who slaughtered without regret. I didn't make a move to try to escape again. Even as Hidan hauled me up to my feet and pushed me into my lazy boy chair.

I was tied down before I could even regester that they had moved. This was bad. No this was horrible. I was helpless and in the care of two S-rank criminals. Two S-rank criminals who were known as the Zombie Brothers because they were practically immortal.

Hidan was suddenly perched on the right arm of my favorite chair. "Okay, bitch. You're going to tell us what we want or we're gonna force it out of you. Got it?" He asked seriously. "Yeah, I got it." I muttered softly.

"Where are we?" Kakuzu asked.

"Roaring Springs, Pennsylvania, United States of America." I replied instantly. "I never heard of any land called America. I've never heard of any of those places you've meantioned." Kakuzu said suspicious. "I have a map." I said quickly hoping to forstall any pain he was going to inflict. "I think you're lying." Kakuzu said bluntly twirling his kunai knife around by the ring on the end.

I watched the metal gleam as it went around and around, with horrified fascination. He stopped the kunai and moved forward menacingly.

I realized, horrified, that he was going to torture me until he got the information he thought was right.

I whimpered in fear sinking as far back in the chair as I could trying to make myself seem smaller. Of course, compared to them I was small, and weak, and pathetic. "It's the truth!" I pleaded tears coming to my eyes. "We're in Roaring Springs, Pennsylvania, United States of America. To be more specific we're at 154 Robinson Avenue. Please." I begged feeling tears course down my cheeks.

He didn't pay any attention to my whining. He grabbed one of my hands and made a cut across the back of it. I screamed in pain and thrashed harshly against my bonds. I hated pain, so much that I never learned to ride a bike because it hurt falling off and scrapping a knee. This was a hundred times worse than a scrapped knee and I wondered why I had been afraid of a scrapped knee when this pain was so much worse.

I wailed horribly kicking out with my legs which they had neglected to tie. He dodged my kick but I pulled my knees up infront of my chest as an extra line of protection. My hand was bleeding profusely and I stuck it inbetween my knees to put pressure on it to slow the bleeding.

"HELP!" I shreiked as loud as I could hoping my neighbors heard my screams. Then I remembered. Number 155 had moved last week, 153 was on vacation, and 156,157,152 had been empty for nearly two years now. Nobody had money to buy houses. No one was close enough to hear my screams, no matter how loud I made them. I broke down into sobs. I rarely cried but when I did I cried until I was completely cried out.

Kakuzu and Hidan watched me with the face of a person watching a train wreak. Horrified fascination and inability to look away.

You know those women who look better when they cry? That wasn't me. My eyes got puffy and bloodshot and my nose runned and I looked terrible. I wasn't much to look at anyway. I had been obese as a teenager. I had lost a lot of weight since then but I still held a little extra padding from my teenage years. Dull brown hair, hazel eyes which I was rather fond of, and too big a nose. I didn't have those cute button noses like models, or big breasts like play boy magazine covers, or tiny feet. I had big feet, and as a teenager I had worn male shoes because my feet were too wide for most female shoes. I had worn sports bras because cup bras cut into my back. And I had never worn make-up except for the one time I was in the school musical in eleventh grade because if I hadn't I would have looked washed out because of the lights.

I finally slumped weakly against the ropes around my chest and closed my eyes exhausted.

"I think the bitch is telling the truth. We must be in a different world." Hidan finally spoke. "She's obviously a civillian who has no ninja training." He finished.

"Yeah, no self-respecting ninja would cry like that." Kakuzu agreed. "How did we change from kittens back to human though?"

"I don't know. It might've had something to do with the fight we put up about those stupid collars." Hidan said.

"Maybe because we bit her." Kakuzu mused.

"Hey! Itachi! Get over here!" Hidan yelled out. I openned my eyes about half way and watched as Isaakias came over to Hidan and Kakuzu. Issakias was Itachi? Damn, that meant the rest of them are the Akatsuki too.

So, Hidan was Hadwin. Kakuzu was Karlitis. Konan must be Kamiko because she is the only girl. Kisame must be Kaidan because he was the other blue one. Zetsu is Zeev. Pein is Paz. Sasori is Saxan. Deidara is Donovan. And Tobi is Terrell.

Hidan reached forward and pulled my hand gently out from between my knees. "Here take a lick." He ordered Itachi.

Itachi looked at him skepticly. "What do you have to lose?" Hidan bargined. Itachi shrugged and licked a portion of blood off of my hand. He twitched violently then suddenly he seemed to expand like a ballon as he changed into a human man. "It worked." Itachi said in a monotone even though it was clear he was surprised it had worked.

"Guys! Konan!" Hidan yelled. "Get your asses over here if you want to be turned back to humans."

One by one the kittens came over and licked my bloody hand and changed back to human.

Pein stretched languidly. "Hidan, go clean her injury and then bring her back." He ordered. Hidan didn't speak but untied the rope and sweeped me into his arm bridal style. My head lolled against his shoulder and I didn't bother to move.

Hidan set me gently on the counter of my bathroom sink. Then he went scouring through the medicine cabnit and found the triple antibiotic ointment and a roll of bandages. He turned the hot water on an massaged my hand a little too rough for my poor hand. He dried it with the hand towel and wiped on a good layer of ointment and carfully rolled the bandage around my hand so I could still use my hand even in the bandage.

"There." He mumbled satisfied with his work. He then swept me back into his arms with nearly no effort what-so-ever. I relaxed against his chest.

For some illogical reason, I felt perfectly safe in Hidan's arms. Something I hadn't felt since I was a child in my father's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't like doing authors notes because they take away the pleasure of reading the story but I figured I should add this because I didn't throw in a disclaimer, so here it is: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters. That goes for the rest of the chapters too. The Hidan in my story seems a lot nicer than in many others and here's a link that will show you why I think he would be like that: ****.com/watch?v=SEp12ELwGhM&list=FLG2oSKr0a1FZo1QQ48S9aRw&index=8&feature=plpp**** you only have to watch the first few minutes to see it.**

**Okay that's all, now onto the good stuff.**

Hidan sat down on the couch not even bothering to set me down. He just let me stay on his lap. I settled against his chest and tried to avoid looking at any of the dangerous criminals who were now human due to consuming MY blood. It was a lot harder than you would think. Even if I didn't look at them I could feel their presence, a sort of sixth sense warning me I was in the presence of something predatory and dangerous.

And considering there were nine dangerous criminals, not counting the one whose arms I was laying in, my sixth sense was going into overdrive and I felt like hiding under the covers like I had when I was younger and something scared me. Which was a lot of things, scary movies, spiders, heights, snakes, most insects, the dark, clowns, I could spend a day making a list.

Pein took a step closer and I cringed into Hidan's chest in fear. "Relax, girl. We won't hurt you." Pein said. I held up my hand as evidence to the contrary. "You have my word you won't be injured by any members of the organization." He promised. My eye searched for any lie but his face was carefully blank and I couldn't find anything, lie or not. "Fine." I whispered ajusting so I was more sitting in Hidan's lap instead of laying across it.

"Where are we?" Pein asked. "145 Robinson Avenue, Roaring Springs, Pennsylvania, United States of America." I repeated the address I had given Kakuzu previously.

"Where is that?" Pein asked. I pulled away from Hidan and walked to the next room over which was my study. I dug through my messy drawer searching for my atlas. I finally found it after around five minutes of searching. I turned to go back to the living room only to run into Hidan's very well defined chest.

I sqeaked in surprise as I was suddenly hauled up into Hidan's arms again. It was almost like he didn't want me to walk at all. I felt my face flush, and leaned back into Hidan's chest enjoying the pampering while it lasted. When I was back on the couch, in the same position I had been in before I had left to get the atlas, I flipped to the page that had Pennsylvania on it.

I searched quickly for the small dot labeled Roaring Springs and finally found it and pointed it out to the S-rank leader. "We must be in a whole different world." Pein commented absently staring at the strange, to him, map.

"Well I guess we'll be staying here until we create a jutsu to get us back home." Pein decided. As soon as he finished speaking both Kakuzu and Hidan poofed back into kittens. I quickly jumped up to make sure I didn't squish the now kitten Hidan.

"I guess the blood has a time limit. How long were they human?" I asked. "**Well you were unconscious for about an hour and a half**, _so about two hour time limit_." Zetsu spoke up. I nodded absently. "You guys do realize, I'm not going to cut myself every two hours so you can be in human form." I told them bluntly.

"Of course not. That'd be riddicilous, and we'd probabily get caught if that happened." Konan spoke up her soft voice jingling like a wind chime. I looked at her greatfully. I was completely out of my element with all these men. I worked at a private, girls-only school, and I hadn't even had a boyfriend in my life even though I was close to 25. Which when I thought about it was sad. I was going to grow-up to be a cat lady. Hell, I already had the cats.

I shook my thoughts away. "You guys can look around just don't break anything." I warned as I left the room to go to my study. I shut the door and locked it behind me. I needed some private time to come to terms with the fact the kittens my best friend had pushed off on me were deadly, S-rank, fictional, criminal ninjas.

I needed a drink. Maybe I should break out that bottle of Jack my brothers had got me as a joke on my 22nd birthday. They had always joked that I was so straight-laced I wouldn't even open the damn bottle. Which normally I was but I could really use some liquid courage. I was going to need it to deal with these guys. I dug into the hidden cabnit in my desk. I used it to hide all the gag gifts my friends and family got me, most of which were liquors of various kinds.

My dad had gotten me a bottle of Sloe Jin when I moved into my new house, Aunt Krys had gotten me a bottle of Wolfschmitt, and even my gram had gotten me a bottle of white wine that was 'wet', which meant it was sweet. I hated bitter or 'dry' wines, I had only had 'dry' wine once when I was a teenager and it was only a sip. I hated it.

I dug out a shot glass Tara had bought me and poured a generous amount of Jack into the cup. I sipped it tentively and grimaced at the taste then threw back the whole cup trying to avoid tasting it.

I put both the shot glass and the Jack away. I would probabily be needing it in the next few days. I stood up and the room wobbled slightly so I sat back down. I was such a light-weight. Of course I didn't drink regularly so I could use that as an excuse. But my parents both had better alcohol tolerance then me, my younger brothers had better tolerance than me.

_There are times you drive me shall we say bananas/and your mind is missing no offense a screw/__none taken__/Still whatever mess I land in whose always understanding/Nobody else but you_

I picked up my cell phone and answered it. My dad called every week or so just to see how I am doing. "Hey dad. How ya doing?" I asked rubbing my temples. I was getting a head ache. And I would be gray by the time this situation is over. "Hey baby. I'm fine. How are you? You sound stressed." My dad was way to perceptive. "Tara convinced me to take care of ten kittens because her landlord doesn't allow pets, and they'd be euthenised if they were taken to the local shelter." I explained.

"Ah, rambunctious are they?" He asked understandingly. "I got my hands full." I said partially dodging the question.

"Well I was just calling to see if your school year is out yet." Dad said.

"Yeah, we just got out two days ago." I told him.

"I want to come see you sometime this summer. I haven't seen you since New Years." He said.

"I'd love for you to come over. How about the first week of July? We could celebrate the fourth of July together. And I'll have time for the kittens to grow up a little, become a little less troublesome." I proposed hoping he would agree and the Akatsuki would create a jutsu to leave this place before that.

"That'd be great. I'll bring your mother and brothers too." Dad announced. Damn, my brothers were annoying. They would critisize everything from the color of the walls to my knick knacks just to get a rise out of me. Mom wasn't much better on the complaining compartment.

"That's great!" I lied easily.

"Great, I'll see you the first of July." My dad agreed hanging up.

I groaned closing my cell phone. Hopefully I could get through this.

I looked longingly at the door that hid my liquor stash and forced myself to look away. They were going to drive me to alcoholism.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since I had Jack and I was really missing him. Especially now that the Akatsuki kittens were growing more and more outgoing. They had discovered that they could still use certain techniques that didn't involve hand seals. So I had a kitten who phases through things and pops up in the most unlikely places at the most annoying times. One particular case of this was when he popped up when I was changing. I of course reacted how any other girl would. I threw the closest thing at him. Unfortunately he got away with no damage what-so-ever.

I had another kitten that sprouted threads whenever he chose. A kitten who had mouthes on his front paws that could create explosives, thankfully I learned of the others retaining their techniques first so I could make sure he had no clay available to make explosives. Another kitten who used chakra strings. A kitten that could use time space jutsus though I only saw it happen once, I knew it happened. Another kitten who could create genjutsus with his eyes. A kitten that could effect the weather and gravity. A kitten who could turn into paper and fly off. Not to mention they still could do other chakra excersises such as walking on walls, walking on water, shushin, and other things I didn't even catch them doing.

It was driving me mad. It was like, to use a quote from a movie, "trying to catch smoke, like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.".

Then there was the fact I had to cut my finger open every so often to let them become human.

I didn't mind letting Hidan and Itachi become human. I felt safe with Hidan and I enjoyed some conversations with Itachi. It was easier because I knew their whole stories. Even how the series ends. I didn't mind Kisame, Deidara, Konan, or Sasori being in their human form but I felt extreamely uncomfortable when Tobi (Who I knew was actually Madara) was human. And I was sort of still afraid of Kakuzu due to the fact he was willing to torture me. Zetsu creeped me out due to the whole canabilism thing. And Pein's eyes made me feel like I was under a microscope. Like I was an ant under a magnifying glass to be more acurate.

Speaking of Pein's creepy eyes, he was studying me again. He was in kitten form. I was really thinking about just calling them by their kitten names when they're in that form. So to clarify, Paz was staring at me with his freaky ringed eyes. This normally wouldn't bother me, if any of the other kittens were around, but they weren't so this was very uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him and continue reading my book. "Run no More" by Catherine Mulvany had become one of my favorite books when I was a teenager. I had read it over six times but I still loved it. It had just enough action to keep the plot moving and enough romance to make it interesting.

I finally sighed realizing I wasn't going to be able to ignore Paz any longer. "Yes?" I asked sticking my right index finger inbetween the pages I was on and closing the book around it. He gave me a look like I was stupid. Of course he wouldn't be able to talk. He was a kitten. Just because S-rank ninja are kittens doesn't mean they can do the impossible. I sighed picking the scab that had formed on the back of my hand. On the upside, I didn't have to have it bandaged constantly. On the downside, if I kept picking the scab open it was going to scar worse than it already would.

I held my hand out. Paz quickly licked up the needed amount for about half an hour of human time. Then I was staring at the very intimidating form of Pein. "What did you want?" I asked trying to get the conversation out of the way. "We need more time in human form to create the jutsu needed to take us home." Pein said bluntly getting straight to the point.

I thought that through. On one hand ten deadly ninja would be walking around my house. On the other I could get rid of them faster if they had more time to create their jutsu.

"Fine. But you guys are going to have to stick to one room if you're going to be in human form for long amounts of time. I'd like to at least pretend my life is normal." I added the last part under my breathe but I'm pretty sure he heard it anyway.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I searched for a scrape of paper to serve as a bookmark. "I believe they are watching the TV thing." Pein said absently. I finally found a piece of paper and stuck it where my finger held the placement. "Okay, let's go talk to them." I agreed as I set my book down on my desk.

My study was about the only place I got privacy anymore. Ever since Zetsu walked in on me changing in the bathroom. It's like all the testosterone in the criminals had gone to their heads and they all wanted to see me naked. It was like an entertaining game to them.

Though considering Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Third, Ebisu, Konohamaru, and Naruto, almost all strong ninjas were perverts or had horrible vices. Like Tsunade's gambling, Gai's Flames of Youth, and Killer Bee's rap-ing.

No one seemed really serious about seeing me naked except Hidan. I'd caught him at least three times. And considering he was a ninja he probabily got away a lot more than he got caught.

Before I could move to got to the living room, Pein's arm wrapped around my waist and with a puff of smoke we were in the living room. Pein released me as soon as we arrived and I stubbled and fell against Hidan's chest. I blushed embarassed but Hidan just grinned at me.

Kisame and Deidara laughed at my expression. I imagine I looked surprised or shock or something along those lines. I always was when one of them used their techniques on me. Itachi had used a genjutsu on me once because I wondered what it was like outloud in his presence.

The genjutsu he used was rather tame. It just made me think I was in a field of wild flowers surrounded by Sakura trees. Of course I was stuck in it until Itachi turned back into Isaakias because I had no chakra and no training to release genjutsu even if I had had it.

The most infuriating thing was the guys knew I didn't like being surprised by their jutsu but they did it anyway. Shushin-ing me without consent, placing me in genjutsu, one time Sasori had controled my movements by chakra strings just for shits and giggles.

"Sorry," I mumble softly at Hidan's chest. I was too embarassed to look him in the eye right now. It seems like I'm always running into his chest. He must've been planning it. Either that or I was paranoid. I was pretty sure I wasn't paranoid but I hadn't taken one of those stupid internet tests to check since I took Psychology as a Junior in High School.

"It's totally fine." He said with a smirk that would make a fangirl squeal. I resisted the urge. It was pretty easy, probabily from being a tom-boy since I was a child.

"Shay has agreed to let us stay in human form longer if we remain in a room of her choice while we are like that." Pein started. "This will allow us more time to create a jutsu to transport us all back to our own dimension." Pein finished.

There were several nods of agreement or mumbles of consent.

"Good, since we're all here we'll use the living room for now. Shay would you contribute some blood to keep us in our forms longer?" Pein asked as if I had an option. I either gave them blood or they would be stuck as kittens in a short amount of time thus making them unable to create the jutsu they need.

I sighed and picked the scab open again and held my hand out for whoever wanted it. One by one all the members came up and licked the blood of my hand. I swore some of them did it pruposely slow trying to get a rise or blush out of me. None of them succeeded until Hidan licked my hand slowly from my finger tips up to the cut then back down to my finger tips and placing a soft kiss on the tips of my fingers before pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Pein asked me to allow them to be human for longer periods of time and they were no closer to the solution then they had been then. It was June 30th. My family was going to arrive tomorrow. And I was going to have to have the Akatsuki as kittens for the whole week they were going to be here. And I had a feeling they weren't going to be too pleased with that.

Hidan and I were still dancing around each other. He would flirt. I would blush. I would flirt, he would grin lecherously. And that pattern continued. We still hadn't exactly declared our intrest in each other but all the others knew anyway. Kisame had become my drinking buddy. I had ended up bringing Jack out once more when I accidently walked in on Pein showering. I didn't want to even imagine the amount of pain getting a piercing down therer was. And I Kisame had smelled it on me and asked to join.

Konan had taken to teaching me origami. I was horrible at it. Extremely horrible. You couldn't even call what I did origami, it should be called a disaster. Sasori and Deidara had taken to talking with me about art. I had ended up stopping there everlasting argument about art when I told them I believed art was whatever made people feel something. Itachi was good to talk philosophy with. I talked about plants with Zetsu when he didn't stare at me hungrily.

I avoided Pein, Kakuzu and Tobi like the plague. Pein because he made me feel uncomfortable with his hypnotic eyes, Kakuzu because he didn't seemed to care for me at all, and Tobi because I knew he was really an supposed-to-be-dead-Uchiha who killed his own brother for his eyes; and what would he do to someone who wasn't family?

"Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell, [S]He had fire in [his] soul it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as [s]he started to dance every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. (Into the Night by Santana)" I sung as I scrubbed my body quickly. I had to get things around today for when my family shows up.

As soon as I got out I was confronted by Hidan who was in his human form. "You didn't tell me you could sing." He said with a mischievous smile. I looked at him cautiously. When he got that look someone was going to get embaressed and it was usually me.

I had taken to bringing me clothes to the bathroom with me so I didn't have to run across the hall in underware so I was fully dressed. Luckily. I don't think I could take it if I was completely naked in front of Hidan. Especially because I had a major crush on him. He was protective, strong, and handsome. He had a temper problem but never took it out on me. He usually turned it on Kakuzu. He was also a bit arrogant but I thought it was kinda cute how he thought he could take on the world.

I slipped around Hidan casually waiting for him to spring whatever trap he set in motion. "So you should sing for me." He said casually draping his arm across my shoulder. Which normally would have been a friendly jesture but was more restrictive in this case. "I don't know..." I liked singing sure, I had sang for the talent show my whole high school career, but I didn't want to sing in front of a bunch of people who were staying in the same house as me.

Especially considering the whole lot of them liked to tease me. I would mess up and they would never let me live it down.

"Come on, just one song. For me?" He broke out his sexy grin number 3. The one that would make any other girl do anything he wanted. I had built up a mild immunity to this particular grin because he used it on me constantly.

I tried to avoid looking directly in his eyes because if I did I would get caught there and never be able to refuse. "I have to get the house ready for when my family comes. I told you guys they were coming last week. Remember, almost all of you threw a fit." I reminded shrugging my shoulders lightly to dislodge his arm.

"Aw please Shay? Just one little song and I won't bug you again the whole day." He bargined smiling sexy grin number 2. I averted my eyes too late and had caught the full blast of the grin.

Damn. "Alright, one song. Then you leave me alone to finish getting the house ready for my family's arrival." I finally relented.

I searched my mind for a good song to sing. Ah, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City would be good.

"The stars lean down to kiss you,

And I lie awake and miss you,

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,

Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly,

But I'll miss your arms around me,

I'd send a post card to you dear,

Cause I wish you were here."

I closed my eyes as I lost myself in the music. It was due to this I didn't see I'd gathered an audience until I'd finished my song.

"Wow, un." Deidara said nearly speechless.

"That was amazing." Hidan complemented.

The other members of Akatsuki nodded in agreement. I felt my face heat up and looked down at the ground. I had never been able to take a compliment.

A hand on my chin nudged me up to face the owner of the hand and I was lost in beautiful purple eyes. I was so lost I didn't notice him get closer until his lips landed on mine.

I was so shocked I froze for a second. But he was persistant. His lips pressed gently yet insistantly against mine and I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

It was my first kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate. His lips were soft but chaped slightly, and warm. He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding my head still around my waist drawling me closer to him. I was surprised when his tongue traced my lips before he nibbled lightly on the bottom one. I openned my mouth and his tongue slipped in eagerly. I was a little lost but I had always been a fast learner.

Finally when we didn't have any breathe left we drew back from each other.

I could tell it wasn't a crush anymore. Somewhere along the way, I had fallen in love with Hidan.

**A/N: Sorry if the kissing scene was no good. I've never been kissed so I wouldn't know what it's like.**


	7. Chapter 7

Several wolf whistles instantly drew our attention away from each other and to our unintentional audience.

I blushed brightly looking down. Hidan just glared at them before I was pulled against his side.

"About time." Kisame chuckled.

Yeah, un. We could feel the sexual tension since you first had Hidan turned human, un." Deidara added less then helpfully.

"Like a kiss is going to delete their sexual tension." Sasori added.

They all chuckled at our expense and I buried my face into the crook of Hidan's neck so I could avoid looking at them.

Hidan just wrapped his arm around me tighter, not bothered by their teasing. He moved slightly then we were in my study. I looked at him slightly confused. Shushin?

"I could tell you were uncomfortable. Plus I wanted more time to have you to myself." He added before his lips claimed mine again. We ended up spending half an hour just kissing and cuddling.

I had to force myself to get up to get the house ready for my family. I dusted the knick knacks, swept the floors, polished the kitchen surfaces and shined the whole house. I wasn't going to give my brothers the chance to critisize anything in my house. Now for the Akatsuki who were now back in kitten form.

I went around collecting them as I went and soon my arms were full of kittens. Karlitis hissed irritated but didn't bother to try to bite me.

When I reached the living room I set them all down on the couch and stood in front of them. "You guys are going to have to act like real kittens for the rest of the week, okay?" I told them. "I told you my family is coming over. Just try to avoid my brothers and my mom and you should be fine." My mother hated cats, which was kinda unfortunate because they all seemed to like her. It was like she was carrying around catnip where ever she went.

My brother's didn't really like cats, they were not as useful as dogs. Jay and Bob were twins. They looked nothing alike but they shared some of the same habits. Both had started smoking when they were fifteen, they both had dogs (Jay had a black labrador retriever, and Bob had an alaskan malmute), and they both tried to get a rise out of me whenever they could.

Jay had a steady girlfriend. Her name was Amber and she was a bitch. I was worried, I really hoped he didn't bring her with him. He probabily wouldn't but there was a slim chance if she complained about not being able to spend time with him. She was allergic to cats so she probabily wouldn't come when she hears I have ten kittens.

Bob on the other hand had about five on and off girlfriends. He could never settle down even as a teenager. He ended up changing girlfriends every couple weeks. I think he was currently with Tracy, but I wasn't sure. I could stand Rose, Tracy and Tammy. But the other two he switched on an off with were bitches. I think their names were Becky and Vicky.

My dad was an angel compared to the rest of my family. He had always sort of spoiled me. I was a daddy's girl and always had been. He still annoyed me sometimes because he was always telling me to get a boyfriend. Well actually now that I have one maybe he'll let me alone.

Maybe I could let Hidan change back just to introduce him to my family. Maybe later on in the week. On the fourth. We could go out for fireworks and he could meet us there and I could introduce him.

I picked up the silver kitten and left the rest to wait in the living room. I whispered my plan to him and he nodded in agreement. He had a shirt in a sealing scroll in one of his cloak pockets. He could wear that and his ninja pants and he would look acceptable to go out in public. Even though he was gorgeous without a shirt it would look odd around town.

I yawned it was getting late and my family was going to show up early. I picked up 'Hadwin' (AKA Hidan, still in kitten form) and went to bed. I laid down and laid Hidan on my stomach, he moved so he was closer to my breasts but I let it go because he was in kitten form and it wasn't like he was going to be able to grope me in my sleep. I streached out as far as I could pulling the pillow so it bunched under my head and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: When I refer to the kitten names it means they are in cat form. Kay?**

I woke up the next morning to a rough tongue against my cheek. Hadwin had decided it was time for me to get up. I yawned rubbing my eyes before throwing my arm over my face hoping I could get a few more minutes of sleep.

All was quiet for several seconds and I had nearly drifted off again when Hadwin licked the shell of my ear. I squeelled jumping away from the foreign feeling.

Hadwin looked annoyingly proud of himself. I sighed and decided there was no hope for any extra sleep. I grabbed a black ruffled skirt and a blue shirt along with a pair of underwear and bra and traveled across the hallway to the bathroom. Shutting the door before Hadwin could follow me in.

I striped quickly and hopped in the shower turning the hot water knob all the way on and the cold on only a bit. I quickly washed my hair with cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner, and my body with vanilla soap. When I finished I hopped out of the shower drying myself hastily. And quickly slipping into my outfit.

I put on a quick coat of finger nail polish that was sparkly purple. That was practically the only dressing up I ever did. I waited the needed three minutes for the nail polish to dry then brushed my hair back putting it up in its usual ponytail.

I looked in the mirror. I looked much better than I had four years ago when I moved out of my parent's house. For one, I was thinner, I was also more mature in the face and even though I was still five-foot-three-and-a-half I seemed much taller because I stood straighter. I would look even taller in the high heels the school required female teachers to wear. I managed five-six, five-seven in high heels.

I couldn't wait to see their reaction. I had seen dad last New Years of course, but I hadn't seen my brothers or my mom since I moved out. I openned the bathroom door and immedeately Hadwin ran towards me. I picked him up cuddling me to my chest. I walked down the stairs cautiously. I had always been nervous about going down stairs. I was after all afraid of heights.

I fed the akatsuki shreaded lunch meat and then went and put in a movie to pass the time while I waited for the family to show up. About an hour in to "Hoodwinked!" my doorbell rang. I paused the movie much to the disappointment of the kittens and went to answer the door.

"Shay!" Dad exclaimed excitedly pulling me into a fierce hug. I hugged him back and then stepped back to look at the rest of my family.

Bob had dyed his normally dark brown hair dirty blonde. He was now five-foot-eleven. And looked like he had been working out. He was lithely muscled and he had grown a goatee.

Jay had his brown hair shaved down to about two inches. He was five-foot-ten. He was also well muscled but that was to be expected for an auto mechanic, he had grown a mustashe.

My mom had her hair grown out to her elbows and it was streaked silver, and brown.

And my dad, my dad managed to do what he had been trying to do for years. Get his hair back. He now had a nice layer of silver hair all the way across the top of his head. He had been trying to grow his hair back since I was a teenager.

"Wow, Shay, you lost weight." Jay said.

"You did too. And you put on some muscle too." I said looking at him.

Thankfully he hadn't brought his demonic girlfriend.

"Come on in." I said stepping aside. I led them to the living room. Hadwin was sitting on the top of the back of the couch waiting for me. As soon as I got close enough he jumped toward me. I caught him instictively craddling him to my chest. "These are my kittens." I said not bothering to look at my family. "This is Hadwin. The red one is Saxan, blonde is Donovan, orange one is Paz, light blue one is Kamiko, the darker blue one is Kaidan, the black one is Issakias, the black one with an orange face is Terrell, the half black half white one is Zeev, and the tan one with stitch-like markings is Karlitis." I finished.

"Cute." Bob deadpanned.

"Absolutely adorable." Jay added sarcasticly.

"Boys, knock it off." My dad warned.

Hadwin looked at the boys and hissed a warning. The boys glared at Hadwin and he glared back. His strange purple eyes sharped with anger.

It was going to be a long week.

Three days later Jay and Bob had learned to avoid the kittens if they didn't want odd things to happen to them. Especially after they somehow ended up naked in the same bed as each other. I think Sasori, and Kakuzu had something to do with that but I couldn't prove it. Not that I really tried but still.

I sent my family out ahead of me that night saying I had to lock up and would meet them at the fair grounds where the fireworks were going to be. As soon as they left I gave Hadwin enough blood for him to stay in human form for about five hours and then gave him directions to the fair grounds so he could meet me and my family there.

I locked the door behind us and got in my car. I hated driving but I had eventually learned how to do it much to my protest. I drove to the fair ground and parked beside my dad's car.

I slammed the car door shut as soon as I was out and sat on the hood of the car. My family wandered over to make small talk until the fireworks started. Then Hidan spotted me and came over casually drapping his arm around my waist. "Hey babe. Who are they?" He asked like he didn't know it was my family.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you guys yet, did I?" I asked innocently. "Hidan, this is my family. My dad Daniel, my mom Jennifer, and my brothers Jay and Bob. Family, this is Hidan, my boyfriend." I introduced enjoying the fish impression both my brothers were doing. They knew I hadn't had a boyfriend ever. So this was a huge shock for them.

I barely held back my giggles. Hidan held his hand out to shake with my dad, which ended up turning into a break each other's hands by squeezing too hard match. Hidan was obviously holding back because it would be bad if he actually went full out and broke my dad's hand.

The squeezing hands competition continued when Hidan shook both my brothers' hands.

We finally settled down and watched the fireworks. Well most of us watched the fireworks. Hidan was watching me and my dad was watching Hidan with an over protective look on his face. When the fireworks were done Hidan leaned down and kissed me softly. "See you on friday for our date." He told me. I was clueless about what date he was talking about but figured it was his way of asking me out on a date as soon as the family left.

"Yeah, pick me up at eight." I told him back, mostly because my family was easedropping.

"Eight it is." Hidan agreed before kissing me once more then walking away.

I got in my car and drove back to the house letting in a newly transformed Hadwin into the house before my dad pulled in behind me.

Just as I expected there was an inquisition as soon as we were in the house.

"When did you start dating him?"

"Who is he?"

"How old is he?"

"Does he have a job?"

"Where did you find him?'

I just let them get all their questions before answering.

"In order, three weeks ago, Hidan, 22, yes, one of my friends introduced us."

They didn't seem quite satisfied but they let the subject drop.

Two days later they left and Hidan true to his word took me out on a date.

**A/N: Next chapter the date.**


	9. Chapter 9

My family left at 5 o'clock Friday evening. I was glad, I loved my family don't get me wrong but they were a handful and I had never really fit in well with them. I was the only one in my family that liked to read, the only one who hated sauerkraut, mushrooms and onions.

A lot of things were on my mind. For one, that little shit, Kakuzu had destroyed one of my good curtains. The ones I put up just for my family visit. I even caught him at it. He didn't even try to act innocent. It was like he was rubbing the fact he was a S-rank ninja that could kill me in an instant in my face. I resolved to kick him like a football next time I had Hidan in human form to protect me from Kakuzu's wrath.

Hadwin trotted up to me and gave me a look that practically oozed innocence and need. He obviously wanted to be human now. Good, I get to kick Kakuzu sooner rather than later. I kneeled down so I was closer to Hadwin's height. Closer not close. He was about a foot tall altogether and I was nearly three just sitting down. I picked open the scab that had been picked so many times it was now practically a scar even without healing completely over.

Hadwin licked up a large amount of the liquid that slid across the back of my hand along the scaring cut. He seemed to expand rapidly then he was human. He immedeatly stepped forward lifting my chin with his hand and lowering his lips to mine. I leaned into the kiss eagerly. He finally broke the kiss just when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air. I felt my chest heave up and down trying to regain my lost breathe.

Hidan smiled down at me, amusement and love shining in his eyes. "I'm going to go kick Kakuzu, will you come with me to make sure he doesn't kill me?" I asked innocently. He grinned down at me. "Sure, the bastard deserves a good kick every now and again." Hidan agreed. I turned and walked towards the living room where I knew Kakuzu was lounging on the window seat.

As soon as I got close he jumped down to walk away and I set a soft kick at him. Not enough to damage his poor, little, kitten body but enough to make him cautious not to piss me off again. He dodged using one of his threads to pull him out of harms way and gave the closest expression a kitten could get to contept as he escaped my reach.

Damn, missed. Oh, well, I could try again later. He would be cautious for a while anyway. Stupid ninja paranoia.

"Now about our date," Hidan whispers in my ear as he sets his chin on my shoulder so his head is next to mine. "Go get ready and I'll get us set up." He said.

I looked at him confused. How would he pay for a date? They didn't even have the same currancey as us. He must've read my expression because he whispered "Don't worry about it." before I could even ask my question. I nodded, not understanding, but trusting Hidan to know what he was doing.

I ran up to my room and searched through my closet. I wanted to dress nice for Hidan. I searched and searched and finally found a dress I liked. It was a blue ruched cocktail dress, it had a sort of collar thing that turned into straps in the back, and it reached my knees. I sorted through my meager possession of shoes. I had four pairs of shoes. One pair of sneakers, one pair of flip-flops, one pair of klogs, and one pair of blue stillettoes that would go perfectly with my dress.

If I remembered right, this was the dress I wore to one of my friends weddings. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe it was a sign. I wouldn't know.

I shimmied out of my clothes and slipped on the dress staring at my reflection in the mirror. I let my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and it spilled over my shoulders. I grabbed a brush off of my dresser and ran it through my hair a couple times, straighting it and making it more orderly.

I looked at my reflection and stared. I looked completely different. It was amazing what a snug set of clothes could do for a girl's figure. And I definately looked girly. The blue dress fit perfectly and it made me feel like a woman. More so than I usually ever do. The heels added three inches to my height. I would only be a couple inches shorter than Hidan instead of the usual head shorter.

"Shay, come down!" Hidan hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I called back looking at myself in the mirror one more time before walking towards the stairs. I held on the banister tightly as I walked down the steps, made even more hazardous then usual due to my footwear.

Hidan stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at me. I felt my face warm at his attention. I was blushing again. I had never blushed before Hidan came into my life, now I blush about everything.

"You look beautiful." His voice was huskier than normal. I felt a shiver of pleasure go up my spine at his voice.

Hidan was dressed in black ninja slacks, and a mesh topped tee-shirt.

"You look nice too." I said gazing at the skin shown by the mesh a little too long to be 'just looking'. It was more like ogling. I forced myself to look in his eyes and not stare at his exposed collarbone anymore. I don't know why but just that piece of bare skin drew my attention.

"So, where are we going?" I ask looking at him questioningly.

"Ah, that's a secret." He told me.

"How we going to get there if I don't know where to drive?" I asked.

"I'm going to carry you." He said bluntly before sweeping me up in his arms again.

"Where..?" I tried again.

"Close your eyes and relax. I'll tell you when we get there." He told me as he walked out the house with me in his arms.

"Fine," I mutter petulently.

I felt the wind carrass my face as we sped through the air. He was obviously hoping from roof to roof and I relaxed when I realized he wasn't going to drop me.

Fifteen minutes later I was set down. His hands went over my eyes before I could open them.

"Come on, Hidan. Let me see." I begged.

He chuckled. "Not yet, koi.[1]" He said gently leading me forward still covering my eyes.

We walked for almost four minutes before he finally stopped and let his hands drop from over my eyes.

It was beautiful. We stood on a small cliff overlooking a calm river. The sun was starting to set and was casting red, orange, yellow and pink light over the surface of the water. There was a blanket set off to the side with a picnic basket set up. I looked at Hidan, "I love it." I whispered leaning up slightly to kiss his lips softly.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, causing the kiss to deepen. I moaned softly at the feeling of Hidan's hand making soft circles on my lower back and his tongue caress mine gently.

We finally pulled back and ate our picnic with light conversation. "This is the best date ever." I whispered to him. I had never had another date so saying it was the best date I ever had would have been understating how wonderful it was.

Hidan looked in my eyes deeply. "When we go back to our world, will you come with me?" He asked urgently. I stared up at him confused for several seconds until I realized he wanted me to go back with him. He wanted me to leave everything I knew to go with him.

Did I love him enough to give up my whole life here?

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes." I repeated at a normal voice.

Hidan immedeatly pulled me into his lap and kissed me fiercely. He kissed me like I was going to disappear any minute now.

When he finally pulled back I noticed a weight on my finger. On my right ring finger. It was a gorgeous ring. It was platinum, with a diamond. An engagement ring.

I squeeled in excitement an through myself at him. He caught me easily considering I was mostly still in his lap anyway. He pulled me tight against his chest.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He told me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I shouted excitedly. He grinned roguish grin and I beamed back at him.

Now when to have the wedding. Maybe when we went back to his world.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a month after Hidan proposed that the Akatsuki had finally managed to create the jutsu to send them home.

I had been warned about what life was like in their world so I had packed (Hidan had sealed in a storage seal for me) stuff that would make my life easier.

Two hundred 5 subject spiral bound notebooks, because they only had scrolls.

400 pencils/200 Pens because they use ink and brushes.

My laptop with cord/assessories because they do in fact have electricity.

My favorite books: Inheritence Cycle, Harry Potter series, Alex Rider series, Ranger's Apprentice series, Run no More, Hatchet, Brain's Winter, Twilight series, Hunger Games trilogy, Maximum Ride series, The Giver, Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Vampire Academy series, House of Night series, Night World series, Graceling, Timeline, A Wrinkle in Time, the Dark is Rising series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Island of the Blue Dolphins, Inkheart series, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, and several other miscellaneous books. Because I couldn't read Japanese yet.

My clothes, shoes and other assessories, because it would be easier then buying a whole new wardrobe.

And any other knick knacks I wanted to take with me, because I wouldn't be coming back.

Hidan also ended up packing both of my tvs, DVD players, VCR players, and DVDs and VHSs, because they didn't have that in their world.

I watched as Pein and Konan finished drawling a insanely complex seal. It filled my whole back yard. Hidan put the scrolls away and pulled me over to one of the ten points of the seal. He hugged me to his chest. "Hold on to me tightly." He warned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck securely. He put his arms around my back and in unision all the Akatsuki began a long complex seal sequence. I could barely see flickers of seals then they stopped on the ram seal. The whole seal array lite up like a piece of magnesium lite on fire.

Then my house in Roaring Springs, Pennsylvania disappeared and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was on top of Hidan's chest and other's were stiring as they woke from unconsciousness too. "Welcome home." Hidan whispered in my ear. I smiled softly. Home. This was my home now.

**Two Months Later:**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hidan and Shay in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister's voice boomed over the small crowd we had invited to our wedding.

"Who supports this woman in her marriage?" The minister questioned.

Konan, my bridesmaid, stepped forward. "I support Shay in her marriage."

"Who supports this man in his marriage?" The minister questioned.

Kisame, Hidan's best man, stepped forward. "I support Hidan in his marriage."

"I, Hidan, take you, Shay, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hidan proclaimed seriously.

"I, Shay, take you Hidan to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I promised.

"I, Hidan, give you, Shay, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He told me slipping on the engagement ring that had been taken off before the wedding to be used as a wedding ring.

"I, Shay, give you, Hidan, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I repeated the promise slipping on the simple platinum ring that matched mine.

"By the power vested in me, by the Daimyo of the land of Water, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister stated pointing the last part to Hidan.

Hidan swept down and kissed me passionately.

An outbreak of cheering erupted from the guests. We pulled back staring in each other's eyes.

We heard the music strike up and we shared our first dance as a married couple. It was a lovely slow dance and we swayed back and forth together as the first day of our lives together slowly passed away in a blur of happiness, dancing, and love.

**A/N: I hope I did okay with the wedding. I don't remember ever going to a wedding so I used a website "". That's the end. If I get enough votes for it, I'll write an epilouge to the story.**


End file.
